Tale as old as Time
by Jaganshi-Kyou
Summary: Amelia is a princess trapped in a world that she doesn't want, Zelgadis is a beast who is afriad of what people think of him. Can the two find love at all cost or are their fates sealed?


Beauty and the Beast  
  
"Tale as old as Time"  
  
"Tale as old as time..  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast."  
  
  
  
Do you believe in Fairy Tales?  
  
As children we are all told tales of magic and mystery, love and romance, hate and fear...  
  
But no story told to us can quite compare to that of Zel and Amelia.  
  
Just like its' predecessors, this story starts off as most others do:  
  
It all started "Once Upon A Time."  
  
"Amelia! Amelia! Where are you?!" a rather large well groomed male cried. "Oh, where could she be? It's almost time for the banquet and I can't find her."  
  
The large man walked through the maze like hallways of the castle with a worried scowl. His face was scrunched up in a slight frown as the marks and creases on his face showed his worry.  
  
"Silly girl, where has she run off to this time?" he asked as he approached a sliding door at the end of the hallway that lead to the grandest garden in the entire land.  
  
That was where he found her, she was sitting on the cobblestone pavement with her legs crossed, lost in the new novel he had got her on his last trip to Troy. A slight smile crossed his worried face as he looked at his angel, the angelic sight with was his daughter, Amelia wil Tesela de Seyrune.  
  
"Amelia." he trailed off as her eyes meet his. Oh, how she reminded him of his long lost wife each and every day. It almost killed him to look at her. "Sweetie, it time for the um.err, banquet.  
  
For a quick second, Amelia's eyes saddened. She knew what the banquet was for, she had remembered her sister going to one to meet her suitors and she knew it would be the same for her, also she knew how desperately her country needed this, but she just wasn't ready. No, she would never be ready for this. All her life she's been stuck behind these castle walls, never has she had the chance to have an adventure to travel the world in fall in love like she read in her countless books. But then again, "Tis the life of a princess."  
  
The skies darkened and roared as lightning colored the sky a fluorescent amethyst. The clouds parted and the air became dank as the warm autumn rain began to fall gracefully.  
  
On the far side of the city of Seyrune, an ominous castle towered treacherously over the large province. It was rumored to once be the home of the Red Priest, Rezo, renowned far and wide for his uncanny wit and magical prowess.  
  
Rezo was as well known for his inhumane experiments. It is said that he even experimented with his own grandson, but there was no proof. One day the Red Priest just disappeared, they say whatever was living in that forsaken castle with him killed him. It ate him alive!  
  
No one visits the castle of the Red Priest anymore. Once the wellspring of religious study and magic, it was now forgotten, a memory of the past.  
  
At the gates of the castle two cloaked figures were perched regally on two matching black steeds.  
  
"PERFECT!" cried a high-pitched female voice. "This is the place, Master Xellos."  
  
"I do agree. This is perfect for the ceremony." Stated the male in a sang- song tone. "Make preparations, Martina. This is where my plan shall unfold."  
  
"Of course, Master Xellos, anything for you!" she smiled under her cloaked hood. "But I was wondering if you could tell me, why must you marry some princess you don't even know for your plan to work? Sir."  
  
"I'd be honored." He bowed his head for a brief second as a blush crept across his companions face.  
  
"The reason my friend," he paused to let the suspense fill the air. ". is a secret"  
  
Xellos smiled innocently. Martina sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ohh Master Xellos! Whatever shall I do with you?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: So what do ya' think so far? This is my first Slayers fic and the second fic (actually second and1/2 the same time I started this I started to write a Hiei/Botan fic) Anyways I stared this for a school assignment but I'm only posting the first chapter as you can see. If I get good reviews, which I hope I do I'll put up the second chapter.  
  
This fic was inspired by the movie/fairy tale Beauty and the Beast and also a dream I've been having for the past couple of days, about someone special. So this fic is dedicated to that person. Whoever it is. ^_^; 


End file.
